Promesa
by Henta-Hime
Summary: "— Si prometes algo con tu meñique no podrás romper lo que hayas dicho, y de ser así, me encargaré personalmente de hacerte tragar un millón de agujas, mocoso de mierda. Cuando todo haya acabado, debes saludarme apropiadamente ¿entendido? De esa forma sabremos que esta pesadilla ha terminado por fin. " /Riren ¿O Ereri? /NO Angst. NO muerte de personajes./


¡Hola!~ aquí de nuevo, segunda ronda de Rivari =3= ¡No mentí cuando dije que me había obsesionado con ellos! Ahora, un par de aclaraciones, a pesar de que sé que en realidad están muertos, como no me gusta el sentimiento ese de muerte y blahblahblah, reviví al equipo de Rivaille, osea, Petra, Auruo y todos los demás. ¡Sólo quería aclararlo! ^^

¡A pesar de lo que piensen cuando empiecen a leer, NO es Angst, y NO hay muerte de ningún personaje!

¡Disfruten!~

* * *

Todo había terminado.

Aquel día, tras largos años de lucha y pérdidas, la humanidad por fin había recuperado la paz.

Cuando todos esos ojos asustados vieron caer al último titán, trascendió un sepulcral silencio. Nadie movió un músculo, nadie habló, ni siquiera un ínfimo ruido. No podían dar crédito a lo que veían, ¿sería cierto? ¿por fin había acabado todo? Todas esas luchas, todas esas muertes, las masacres, el miedo, ¿habían finalizado?

El filo de la espada de Petra golpeando el suelo fue lo que devolvió la reacción. Ya no había un motivo para sostener sus armas de nuevo, ya no más empuñaduras manchadas de sangre. Tras ella, Jean se dejó caer de rodillas, Armin y todos los demás dejaron resonar sus armas también. Querían reír, festejar, pero lo único que pudieron llegar a hacer fue gritar; un grito fuerte que gastó hasta el último hálito de sus pulmones. ¡La victoria por fin era suya! lágrimas se dejaron lucir sin prisa, siendo permitidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, risas y llantos se confundían en el mejor sonido, el mejor cántico de victoria. Y un arma disparada al cielo sólo selló la guerra ganada.

La gente dentro del muro lloraba histérica también, recibiendo las últimas noticias por la bengala verde que el comandante Pixis estaba esperando con tanto ahínco, riendo de una forma tan libre que parecían no recordar el sentimiento. Los más viejos chocaban sus enormes tarros de cerveza riendo jocosos, otros llorando. Los hijos jugaban por fin sin miedo, imitando a los soldados que habían retornado la paz. Aquellos recuerdos parecían ahora sólo una lejana pesadilla. El sol volvía a aparecer tras una eterna tormenta de años enteros.

Pero aunque el festejo era ahora un mismo sentimiento en todos los corazones para cada ser humano, fuera de las murallas todavía quedaba una batalla, una dura pelea en la que el soldado no parecía tener la suerte a su favor.

Con la caída del último cuerpo bestial, el furor cegó a los guerreros, pero aquel que había podido derrocar a la última criatura no festejó. El vapor que expelía su cuerpo quemó todo a su alrededor, un calor insoportable que impedía respirar. Pero aún así tres personas se mantuvieron a su lado, con gravísimas heridas y casi nula energía, tres soldados veían al gran guerrero desplomarse de su traje de gigante, cayendo de rodillas inconsciente.

Ellos sabían que no saldría por su cuenta, pero Levi fue el primero en reaccionar y con un fuerte y certero golpe cortó su cuello, dejándole a la vista. Al niño guerrero que aunque inconsciente, lucía la expresión apacible de quien ha cumplido por fin su más anhelado sueño. Con cuidado lo sacó del cuerpo inerte del titán, Eren estaba más pesado que de costumbre. Bajo la atenta mirada de Hanji y Mikasa, lo depositó en el suelo. Estaba pálido, tan relajado y con las acostumbradas marcas bajo sus ojos. Le rodearon, expectantes. Pero él no pestañeó siquiera, no movió un solo cabello.

Los agotados corazones de los tres parecieron recibir un golpe helado de lleno, obligándoles a tener un ritmo mucho, mucho más lento.

¿Eren no podía estar…?

Eternos minutos venían ya de festejo para los héroes, riendo y charlando tan anímicamente que era imposible saber el tormento que habían pasado a ojos ajenos. Ahora parecían tan sólo adolescentes, amigos comunes y corrientes. Pero unos ojos azules comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor, notando de pronto que faltaban algunas personas. Insistió e insistió, pero no lograba verlos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Armin?

—No encuentro a Mikasa ni tampoco a Heichou.

Jean prestó sus ojos a la búsqueda, pero en efecto no eran capaces de reconocerlos entre los demás. Un deje de preocupación les invadió, la última pelea había sido dura, una cantidad tan colosal de titanes que todos habían seguido rumbos diferentes. ¿Tal vez…? ¡No! Precisamente ellos dos eran lo más fuerte de la patrulla de exploración, era impensable que justo en el último enfrentamiento saborearan la derrota.

Pero el escalofriante y desgarrador grito que alcanzó sus oídos los enmudeció. ¡Era Mikasa! Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los que se encontraban allí marcharon rápidamente hasta el sonido donde provenía su voz. Armin tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Sentimiento que se volvió crudamente doloroso cuando llegaron y se toparon con la escena.

Mikasa estaba sobre el cuerpo de Eren, manchada al completo en sangre y con una cara de pánico total, moviendo sus manos frenética, buscando algo encima de él. Las lágrimas torrenciales no mejoraron mucho su miedo, ella se veía ahora tan vulnerable tan… rota.

— ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Despierta, Eren! ¡Vamos, ya todo terminó! ¡No puedes simplemente irte, Eren, despierta! ¡Lo lograste, por fin cumpliste tu sueño, no puedes…! —El entrecortado aire se esfumó de sus pulmones, volviéndose un único y desgarrador llanto.

Todos se congelaron, la gran mayoría al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Eren había…?

Rivaille estaba al lado de Jaeger, arrodillado y mirándole sin expresión. Una desolada mirada vacía era lo único que daba indicios de consciencia en él.

— ¿Eren?...

La forma de titán se había desvanecido, sólo un espacio sin vegetación yacía ahí. Flores azules bailaban con una tenue brisa, pájaros parecían trinar con alegría. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Rivaille no parecía compartir en nada su felicidad? Incluso más que todos sus amigos que le miraban incrédulos, llorosos, incluso más que Ackerman… Rivaille podría asegurar que se sentía más desconsolado que nadie. Pero, él no podía llorar. Que la batalla hubiese terminado no significaba que él se volviera un jodido bebé llorón. Deslizó su mano despacio por la cara de Eren, estaba demasiado frío…

¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué lucías tan feliz? ¿Quién te había dado el permiso de lucir de esa manera, a expensas de todos ellos que estaban sufriendo? ¿Quién te había dejado romper tan descaradamente tu promesa de anoche?

_—No caeré ante nadie, los derrotaré a todos con mis propias manos. Después de eso, prometo quedarme para siempre a tu lado, Levi-san. _

—_Dame tu dedo meñique._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Cuando hagas una promesa verdadera, debes hacerla correctamente. Si prometes algo con tu meñique no podrás romper lo que hayas dicho, y de ser así, me encargaré personalmente de hacerte tragar un millón de agujas, mocoso de mierda. Cuando todo haya acabado, debes saludarme apropiadamente ¿entendido? De esa forma sabremos que esta pesadilla ha terminado por fin._

_Eren rió enternecido, entendiendo las letras pequeñas dentro de sus palabras. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Con un lento movimiento, unió sus dedos. Un beso y una noche apasionada que prometía no ser la despedida, los preparó para la batalla final. _

Se sentía impotente, frustrado, quería golpearlo por semejante atrevimiento, quería hacerle doler tan intensamente que despertara por eso. Pero más que nada, Rivaille quería llorar…

Y casi lo logra, cuando el ínfimo movimiento de las pestañas de Eren llegó a su retina. ¡Él se estaba moviendo! ¿Habrá sido sólo un producto de su imaginación? Porque ahora estaba igual de quieto, a excepción de los desesperados movimientos de Ackerman encima de él no había respuesta de su parte. Pero cuando movió una vez más su mano, acariciando suavemente sus facciones marcadas, el pestañeo volvió.

Importándole poco menos que nada, sacudió a Mikasa de encima y cogió el cuerpo de Eren en brazos.

— ¿L-Levi, qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó atónita Hanji.

— ¡Tráeme un caballo, ahora! ¡Todavía está con vida! –Gritó casi con su voz quebrada, ella reaccionó de inmediato y le pasó las riendas de su propio caballo. Cargaron a Eren aprisa y con la simple orden de su voz, el animal dio carrera hasta las murallas. Y sólo en el momento en el que Levi se aseguró de que nadie podía verlo, dejó escapar su miedo en una trémula súplica, temblorosa — No mueras… ¡por favor, no mueras Eren…!

~O~O~O~O~O~

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces. La reconstrucción y reacomodación de las murallas estaba acaparando toda la atención de los soldados, algunos se habían prestado específicamente a la investigación de los datos recopilados acerca de los titanes, como Armin, y otros habían optado por la redistribución de los habitantes, ya que era la tarea más pesada de todas. Pero nadie se quejó, nadie tenía una sola réplica para sus tareas. Todo resultaba un millón de veces más agradable que entregar su vida a horrendas criaturas. También Ackerman debió seguir órdenes superiores y elegir una tarea, no se le fue permitida su tenaz petición de permanecer al lado de Eren. Caso totalmente diferente al de Rivaille.

Aún cuando había sido orden directa de Erwin, por su cabeza jamás se cruzó la idea de obedecerla. Si tanta era su insistencia únicamente por su cargo, no tenía problemas en renunciar ahí mismo. Y previendo muy bien que aquello no era sólo una amenaza fugaz, Erwin le concedió permiso total para hacer lo que quisiera. Pelear con la obstinación de Levi era igual que querer derrotar cincuenta titanes con una simple espada. Hanji estaba a cargo de la investigación de los titanes, como era de esperarse, pero venía muy seguido a visitar a Eren. Trataba de conseguir algo que le ayudara a despertar por fin, pero por el momento no había hallado nada. Todos los estudios demostraban que él en realidad mostraba todos los signos vitales normales, por eso era difícil entender el por qué no abría los ojos. Desde que había caído, Rivaille jamás se apartó de su lado, parecía más huraño que de costumbre y hablaba mucho menos que antes. Como si con la consciencia de Eren se hubiese ido una parte muy importante para él. Hanji se lamentaba terriblemente, porque sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, ver a la persona más importante para ti en ese estado, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, debía ser algo horriblemente frustrante.

Sólo un día, por una inevitable reunión con los mandos militares, se vio obligado a dejarlo solo.

Y cuando atravesó el umbral del hospital de regreso, sólo unas horas después, algo se sintió diferente. Llegando a su habitación, notó la asfixiante muchedumbre alrededor, todos chillando cosas inentendibles. Médicos, enfermeras y también sus compañeros estaban ahí. Se detuvo un momento para mirarles, ellos estaban… ¡estaban llorando! Sintiendo un repentino malestar, empujó a todos para abrirse paso. Hanji, recostada lastimosamente en el suelo cubría su cara con las manos, opacando hipidos y gemidos aguados. Dios… ¿qué había pasado?

—Hanji, ¿qué mierda pasa aquí? –espetó irritado de tantas personas. ¡Sólo lo dejaba un par de horas y miren lo que pasa!

— ¡Levi! ¡Oh Dios, Levi, llegaste! —Gritó, pegando un salto que la ubicara frente a él, se veía realmente conmocionada y los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. —¡Eren, es Eren! ¡Él…!

No necesitó escuchar más, abriendo con excesiva violencia las cortinas que le rodeaban, miró la camilla. Mikasa era consolada cual niña pequeña por una mano que acariciaba con suavidad su cabello, a su derecha, Armin moqueaba también, con una incredulidad casi tan fuerte como la suya.

Unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes chocaron contra él, una pequeña y algo debilucha sonrisa extenuada le recibió.

—Lamento la demora, Heichou.

Su mano detuvo la caricia en la cabeza de Ackerman, y se concentró en esbozar una divina sonrisa. Una tranquila, natural, muy distinta de las que había conocido hasta ahora. Una de esas que sólo usaba cuando se hallaban solos y en la intimidad de la noche.

—Tú, mocoso de mierda, ¿¡crees que esas son formas de saludar?! –El grito alertó a más de uno, quienes le miraron con asombro.

—L-Levi, no deberías gritar, estamos en un hospital… —Murmuró Hanji tratando de persuadirle.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Crees que ese saludo de mierda es suficiente para el tiempo que pasaste preocupándonos? ¿O es que acaso perdiste todos tus modales mientras dormías? —Su voz se hacía cada vez más imponente, y Eren sólo atinaba a agachar un poco su cabeza y encogerse, realmente intimidado.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por todos los problemas que les he…!

—¡No! ¡Dilo apropiadamente, mocoso de mierda! —Levi se había aproximado peligrosamente hasta la cama.

—Heichou, Eren está muy débil y no considero adecuado que…

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. Hazte a un lado. —Las gélidas palabras no hicieron retroceder a Mikasa, pero la extraña chispa en sus ojos la incentivó a moverse un poco y dejarle el camino abierto. Él, en verdad no estaba tan enfadado como parecía…

Todos miraban el espectáculo intrigados, a la espera del siguiente movimiento. ¡Rivaille Heichou estaba realmente enfurecido! ¡Jamás lo habían visto así! Armin y Hanji temían verdaderamente por su temperamento. Y el grito de pánico inundó, cuando él cogió a Eren por el cuello de su vestimenta hospitalaria. Lo elevó hasta dejarlo casi a su altura.

—Eres un mocoso insolente de mierda, ¿¡en algún momento te di la orden para que rompieras tu maldita promesa?! —El enojado grito aturdió sus oídos, pero sólo después de unos segundos, Eren pudo entender realmente sus palabras. ¡Heichou!

— ¡No es así! ¡Jamás tuve intención de romper ninguna promesa! —sonrío un poco cohibido todavía, depositando su mano sobre la de Rivaille. —No querría que me obligaras a tragar un millón de agujas, Levi-san.

La sorpresa no se dejó esperar, notando la repentina confianza que había surgido entre Eren y su comandante. Pero no fue nada sorpresivo para Hanji, ella ya sabía todo desde un principio. Y bueno… tampoco para Jean, él… los había oído por accidente una noche que pasaba por la habitación del mayor. Juró nunca más desvelarse hablando con Connie después de eso. Se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo, ciertamente la voz de Eren extasiada era algo sumamente distinto a cómo ve al diurno.

—Dilo. Dilo apropiadamente. —El puño de Rivaille apretó con más fuerza la camisa, su voz sonaba igual de imponente que siempre, pero era mucho más débil ahora. Eren sonrío, realmente enternecido, comprendiendo a la perfección de qué hablaba.

—Estoy en casa, Levi-san. —Fue sólo murmurar suavemente aquellas pocas palabras, y el intenso beso de Rivaille robó todo aire en él. Y así como en él, en todos los que estaban presentes (Excepto, claro está, Hanji y Jean).

Y fue entonces que una imagen mucho más increíble que el de las mismas murallas abiertas a un mundo pacífico, se presentó en la mundana sala de hospital. Rivaille, apretando su boca y con un ligerísimo temblor nervioso, lloraba escondiendo su cara en el pecho de un extremadamente sorprendido Eren. Tratando de buscar ayuda desesperada con los ojos, llegó a Hanji quien con un exagerado y divertido gesto, imitaba un abrazo. Así que algo torpe, cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de Levi, sintiendo unas incesantes ganas de llorar también. Pero no se había percatado de que, de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo.

El alivio parecía llegar con un retraso de dos semanas para aquellos dos soldados, que ahora sentían realmente la paz que compartían el resto de los habitantes. Ahora Levi sí podía permitirse llorar y absolutamente nadie diría nada al respecto; porque nadie podía criticar a un hombre que por primera vez en los casi diez años de lucha, tenía la elección de expresar todos sus miedos.

Sólo entonces, todos los combatientes que retornaron la paz a la humanidad, pudieron sentir que aquella había sido una verdadera victoria. Y no lo sentían como el fin de una era…

Porque para ellos, todo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

¡Ya! este es el fin, ¿cortito verdad? ¡pero espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco! ^^

¡Un saludo enorme! =0= ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
